


My Little Badass

by Lexys23



Series: My Little Badass [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca and Emily are Half-Siblings, F/F, Ghost Lilly Onakuramara, Kid Fic, Little!Beca, Mermaid Flo Fuentes, Mummy Fat Amy, Succubus Stacie Conrad, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Beca Mitchell, Vampire Emily Junk, Werewolf Aubrey Posen, Witch Chloe Beale, Wizard Benji Applebaum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: "I was trying to find something to levitate to show Beca, but I may have done the wrong spell. Bree, I changed my girlfriend into a three year old." Chloe now must take care of her three year old girlfriend until she is able to change her back. How much trouble can the small girl get into? And, oh yeah, it's a three year old half-vampire.





	1. The Incident

Chloe stared at the wide eyes. The navy eyes that were watching her every move. Chloe paled, as she stared back. She could see the lips making an 'o' around the thumb. Chloe slowly reached over and gently pulled the small hand away, only for it to attach back to the mouth.

"Shit, what the fuck did I do?"

Chloe picked up her three or four year old girlfriend,  _Oh fuck. That does not sound right._

She rushed to her roommate's room. Aubrey opened the door with a huff. Her face changed from annoyed to curious when she saw the child in Chloe's arms.

"What's going on?" Aubrey asked, as she stared at the child.

The small three year old looked from Aubrey to Chloe. She smiled when Chloe looked down at her. The small girl pressed herself against Chloe, her eyes slowly closing.

"Bree, I have a problem."

"What kind of problem? Where did you get this kid? What's her name?"

"I was trying to find something to levitate to show Beca had, but I may have done the wrong spell. Bree, I changed my girlfriend into a baby."

Aubrey stared for a second, before she started to laugh loudly. Beca's face scrunched up as the laughter woke her up, and she started to cry. Aubrey's eyes widened, as she automatically stopped laughing. She looked at her best friend. "Sorry."

Chloe rolled her eyes and started to try and rock Beca back to sleep. "What do I do with a baby vampire?" Chloe whispered, as Beca fell asleep.

Aubrey shrugged. "Raise it I guess."

"Bree, seriously. What am I going to do?"

Aubrey sighed, before going back into her room. She returned a few seconds later with a phone number. Chloe moved Beca over, and grabbed it.

"Call it. Tell them what happened, or they might guess and they will help you."

"What is this? Who's number is this?"

"The Supernatural Hotline. Helping witches, vampires, werewolves, and every other type of mystical being since the start of time. Now leave me alone."

Chloe nodded. Aubrey just closed the door. "Must be the time of the month," Chloe muttered, as she headed back to her own room.

She placed Beca on her bed, and watched as the toddler's face started to scrunch up. She looked ready to cry so Chloe picked her up. Beca snuggled in closer to Chloe, her small head snuggling closer into Chloe's neck. The red-head couldn't help but smile at her adorable baby girlfriend. Chloe frowned at the thought. It still didn't sound great in her head, not at all. Chloe reached for her phone and dialed the number Aubrey gave her. She pressed the phone against her ear, the one on the opposite side of where Beca's head was.

" _Thank you for calling I Need Supernatural Help. To help you, we will need to know what happened. Press one if you, a vampire, were attacked by a werewolf. Press two if you, a werewolf, were attacked by a vampire. Press three if you, a ghost, phased through a wall and got stuck. Pressed four if you forgot how to be human. Pressed five if you got a part of your body stuck in something. Press six, if you changed someone into a child, and can not change them back._ "

Chloe frowned at the phone as the operator continued to list things. She looked to her girlfriend, wondering how many people changed someone into a child. She pressed six.

" _You pressed six. Please wait while we connect you to someone who can help you._ "

Chloe sat there, as she waited for someone to talk to her and tell her what to do. She moved back, and leaned against her headboard. Beca whined a little, and snuggled even closer.

Chloe always wondered what Beca was as a vampire child. A hundred years before, vampire mates found out that they could use magic to procreate. Their children would be half vampires, and half humans, needed both blood  _and_  human food to survive. But when they reach a certain age they  _wanted_  to change into full vampire, they would need to be bitten by their parent, or someone of their bloodline. But if they chose not to, they would be able to grow old, but at a slow rate.

Beca had become a full vampire, when she reached the age of nineteen. Her father hadn't given her the chance to make her own decision. She was resting one second, and the next her father bit her. He told her that he had lost her mother; he wasn't about to lose his mate's biological daughter as well.

" _Hello?_ " she heard a voice question, from the other side of the phone.

Chloe sat up, slightly waking up the sleeping girl.

"Yes, um, yeah, I'm here."

The voice laughed. " _So it says here you changes someone into a child? Can you explain?_ "

Chloe nodded, before realizing that the guy can't see her.

"Yeah, I was practicing my magic. My, uh, my girlfriend was watching. And I guess I said the wrong spell, I was trying to levitate something, but then, uh, she just disappeared. In her spot, toddler appeared," Chloe explained, her cheeks blushing.

Beca's nose twitched, probably smelling the rush of blood on Chloe's cheeks. She looked down, to see Beca open her mouth and bite air. Chloe chuckled a little.

" _Can you tell me about your girlfriend?_ "  
  
"Why?"

" _So I can figure out how to deal with the spell. And how to reverse it_ " the voice said, humor in their voice.

"Oh, yeah. Um, she's a vampire. Born a Halfling, before changing when she was nineteen, ten years ago. She seems to be two years old, but I know she was small for her age, so I say maybe three or four years old."

" _And is she a Halfling now?_ "

"I think so. She has been sleeping since it happened. She hasn't said anything to me. I don't even know what age she really is," Chloe told him.

" _Hmm, okay. I have enough. The potion may take about a day to make, and you will get it three days after for the potion to get delivered. Can you wait four days? It's night out, so we will start early in the night. Is that okay?_ "

"Yes, that is okay. Thank you so much."

" _I have to ask a few questions towards each call. Were you referred by anyone? How was your service? Was the call helpful? Would you refer us to anyone else?_ "

"You were great. It helped me a lot, and I don't have to worry so much about this. So yeah I will refer to people. And Aubrey Posen. She referred me."

" _Posen, werewolf. Your girlfriend is Beca or Emily Mitchell?_ " Emily Mitchell, Beca's half-sister, who was a Halfing. She hadn't been changed into a full vampire yet. She had just turned seventeen. And had been staying with Beca for a little while. IF Emily wanted, Beca could change her into a full vampire if she wanted, if the incident they were in at the moment didn't change anything. Although Beca didn't like her father, or his new  _mate_ , she  _loved_  her baby sister.

Chloe laughed. "Beca. I guess Aubrey calls a lot?"

" _Yes. After getting in a fight with Beca._ " Beca, a vampire, and Aubrey, a werewolf, didn't hate each other, but they weren't the best of friends. They got along because of Chloe, but they had their good numbers of fight. Chloe had stocked up in antidotes for vampire bites on werewolves, and werewolves bites on vampires. Although she would wait a day to give them the antidotes as punishment for fighting. It rarely got to the point of needed the antidote at that second. It was only once, and it was when Aubrey had made Emily cry. Chloe had never seen Beca get that angry before. Chloe had to use her magic to knock the vampire out. But Beca and Aubrey were usually okay when they fought, with a few incidents.

Chloe shook her head. The guy said his goodbyes. Chloe hung up her phone and placed it on her nightstand. She placed Beca down on the bed. The small vampire's face scrunched up, but she opened her eyes. She looked at Chloe, watching her as the woman placed her hands up.

"I have to change. I'll be back Becs," Chloe whispered, as she grabbed her pajamas, and headed out the door. She turned around when she heard a thump on the ground.

She saw Beca on the group, blankets wrapped around her ankles. She looked up at Chloe, with a look of despair.

Chloe rushed back and picked the small girl up.

"No go," Beca whispered, in her small voice. Chloe's heart almost broke.

Chloe nodded. "Okay, I'll change here. Just stay on the bed, okay? I'm not leaving. I just want to get comfortable for bed."

Beca nodded slowly, placed her thumb back in her mouth. She kept her eye on the older woman. Chloe changed into a t-shirt and shorts, before crawling onto her bed. She waved her hands around, and the lights turned off. Beca crawled closer to Chloe and got between Chloe's body and her arm. Chloe just smiled and pulled the small girl closer.

Slowly, the both started to fall asleep.


	2. Shopping

Chloe woke up the next morning. It took her a few seconds to remember that she had changed her girlfriend into a small toddler. She quickly sat up, as she looked around. But Beca was nowhere to be seen. Chloe looked to the door, and saw that it was opened. She stood up and headed to her kitchen. As she walked, she could hear Aubrey's voice. The blonde was explaining how to make pancakes as she made it.

Chloe looked into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Aubrey making food, and Beca was sitting on the countertop, watching the blond, swinging her legs. But what Beca was holding scared Chloe. It was a knife. And it seemed, as if it was almost as big as the toddler vampire.

"Bree!" Chloe exclaimed, as she rushed to the small vampire.

"Mama!" Beca exclaimed, raising her hand and releasing extending her palms, letting the knife fell the ground.

Aubrey had turned around, her eyes wide when she saw the knife on the ground in front of the magically changed girl.

"I-I I don't know how she got it. I turned my back for a minute," Aubrey tried to explain.

Chloe shook her head and picked Beca up. The small three year old, Chloe was still assuming she was three, pressed her lips against Chloe's cheek, giggling when she pulled back.

Chloe shook her head and placed Beca back on the counter. Beca grabbed the witch's hand and started to move her fingers around, playing around with them.

"So, did you get Beca out of bed?" Chloe asked, turning her attention to her best friend.

"No, she was sitting on the floor near your door. I guess she was able to open the door by herself. I don't know how, she can barely reach the doorknob. How old is she anyways?" Aubrey asked, turning her attention back to breakfast. She had already finished making her own breakfast, as well as Chloe's. She had begun making Beca's fun-size pancakes.

Chloe turned back to Beca, who was about to shove the redhead's fingers in her mouth. The small vampire had her mouth opened, and made eye contact with Chloe. The second their eyes connected, Beca froze, before she started to slowly move Chloe's hand down so it was on the table. She grinned, flashing her shiny, sharp, white teeth.

Chloe rolled her eyes, making Beca giggle.

"How old are you?" Chloe asked, as she stared at the young girl.

Beca shrugged, she raised her hand, only two fingers up. "Thee." Chloe laughed and kissed the three year olds forehead.

Aubrey then told Chloe to help her take the food to the table. Chloe picked Beca up and placed her on the ground. The redhead told her to go to the table. Beca ran towards the table, almost tripping on her own feet.

Chloe grabbed her pancakes and the plate of Beca's mini pancakes and headed to the table.

Chloe found Beca standing next to a chair. She didn't reach the table, and would probably have a difficult time getting onto the chair.

Beca looked at the older woman, and pointed to the table. "Sit."

Chloe sat down, and placed the plates on the table. She was about to change a regular chair into a special chair for Beca. But the young girl raised her arms. "Up."

"I can give you your own chair."

"No, up."

"Beca," Chloe sighed. The small brunette's eyes started to water and her lower lip started to tremble. She looked up at Chloe, with her big navy eyes.

Chloe bit her lip, but she couldn't take it. She picked Beca up and placed her on her lap. She looked across the table at Aubrey, who was watching them, amused. Once she saw that Chloe had given in, she began to laugh. But her laughter was cut short.

"She smirked, that really is Beca," Aubrey said, her eyes wide.

Chloe shook her head. She looked down to Beca, who grabbed a pancake with her hand and stuffed it in her mouth.

A full vampire wouldn't be able to eat human food, so watching Beca eat was all Chloe needed to know that the brunette was no longer a full vampire, she was a Halfling. Meaning Chloe had to be careful with her. A Halfling's skin was stronger than a human's, but not indestructible. Their skin gets stronger as the Halfling ages, and with Beca being a three year old, she could get hurt.

Chloe felt Beca poke her chin. She looked down, to see the small girl offer Chloe a piece of pancake, out of Chloe's plate.

The witch opened her mouth and let Beca stuff some food into it. Beca grinned and went back to eating her own food.

_**-** _

Chloe looked in the closet. She realized that other than the clothes Beca was wearing, she didn't have any other clothes. She smirked. She could shrink some of the clothing, but why should she give up the chance to shop with Beca?

She looked at Beca who was making a stuffed bear dance. Chloe and Beca had gone to a fair a few weeks before, a regular, non-supernatural fair, and Beca had won a gigantic teddy bear for Chloe. Chloe got her phone out and snapped a picture of Beca with the bear that was bigger and taller than her.

There was a knock on the front door. Beca frowned and looked to the door, before turning to Chloe, not sure what do of the sound. Chloe told Beca to stay where she was whole she checked who was at the door.

Beca just ignored her, as she continued to play with the bear.

Chloe walked towards the door. She looked through the small peephole. She grinned when she saw a familiar face. Chloe opened the door, "Em, what are you doing here?"

The younger Mitchell, by years they have existed because at the moment Beca was younger, smiled. "Have you seen Beca? She was suppose to meet me for breakfast, and that was hours ago."

Chloe smiled, a blush appearing on her cheeks. "Oh, well, you see, something happened."

Emily frowned. "What do you mean? What happened to Beca?"

"It would be better if I just show you."

They walked into the living room, where Beca sat, her teeth attached to the neck of the teddy bear. She looked up at the two women who had just walked in and grinned, her teeth still connected to the bear's neck.

"Is that who I think it is?" Emily asked.

Beca turned her attention back to the bear, and a small growl came out of her body.

"Em, this is your big sister, Beca," Chloe said, finding some humor in the sentence. But she was also nervous. Beca was Emily's idol, her hero. And as protective as Beca was of Emily, the taller Mitchell was just as protective back.

"Om-aca-g. Please tell me that you are taking pictures. Total blackmail," Emily said, not taking her eyes off of her sister. Chloe turned to Emily, to see a huge smile on the taller vampire's face.

Chloe laughed. "Oh yes. I'll let you capture this moment. We were going to go shopping, do you want to go?"

Emily nodded her head, bouncing in place. "Go change, I'll stay here with my  _little_  sister."

Chloe laughed and went to go change.

Emily looked to Beca, a smile on her face. She took a step closer, to be near here. Beca stopped biting the bear and turned to Emily, scrunching up her nose as she smelled something. Emily nodded. "Yeah, I'm your sister Becs," Emily whispered.

Beca dropped the bear and walked to Emily, tripping on her own feet. Emily used her speed to stop Beca before the small Halfling hit the ground. Emily placed Beca on her lap. Beca grabbed Emily's hand and held onto her index finger.

Emily kissed her sister's cheek. "You and I are so different, but the same. I mean, you're quiet and broody, and I'm loud and super friendly. But you're dating Chloe, a witch, and I'm with Benji, a wizard. How similar do we have to get."

Beca kept eye contact with Emily, as she reached forward and grabbed her hair. She moved close, before stuffing the hair into her mouth and biting down. When the three year old noticed that nothing happened, she spat the hair out and frowning.

Emily laughed, as she just held Beca closer. The shorter Mitchell leaned her head closer to her sister, a content sigh.

_**-** _

Chloe, Beca, and Emily had been in the mall for a few hours. They had lunch, and it was getting near closing time. Chloe made sure Beca was holding someone's hand at all times. Chloe had tried to get Beca to wear dresses, but the small girl would whine and look ready to burst into tears. Chloe stuck with skirts and jeans. Emily had disappeared, wanting to dress small Beca like regular size Beca. She went to search for flannels.

"How about this one?" Chloe asked, showing Beca a small, blue shirt, but when she looked over, Beca was gone.

Chloe's eyes widened, as she got down to her knees and hands and looked under the racks. She didn't see anything.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked, who appeared behind her. Chloe shot up and looked at the vampire with wide eyes.

"Beca is gone."

Emily dropped the shirts she was holding. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"As in she is not here!"

"What are we going to do?"

"She's three, how much trouble can she get into?" Chloe asked, the nervousness imminent in her voice.

Emily just looked at Chloe. "It's Beca, a lot!"

Chloe ran her hand through her hair. "Her scent! Try and find her through her scent."

Emily huffed. "I am not a dog, like Bree."

"The more you complain, the more trouble Beca can get into," Chloe told her, glaring at the seventeen years old.

Emily shot her a look before sniffing around, trying to find a scent. She ran out when she found one, Chloe running right behind her.

Chloe passed many stores. She wondered how Beca could have gotten so far, before remembering that she was a half-vampire and she had the speed.  _Oh, Beca was in so much trouble._

Emily stopped between two stores, Target and Toys-R-Us.

"Her scent kind of fades here. But do you want to guess where she is?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and walked towards the toy store. "Where do you think she would be?"

"I don't know, I didn't know her when she was a small vamp," Emily responded.

"Can't you get her scent? It should be fresh here."

Emily sighed, and took a sniff of air. It took her a few seconds. She shook her head. "Our scent following skills aren't as great of that of a dog. But it's Beca. She would head towards the more human like toys. So either dolls or stuffed animals. And knowing Becs, it's the stuffed bears."

Chloe nodded, and both women headed to the teddy bear section. In the aisle, there was on one there. But they decided to walk through it.

Chloe laughed when she found Beca. The small Halfling was sitting in the second shelf, in-between all the yellow Pokemon, the Pikachus. Her teeth on the neck of it rat.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Dad told me about this. Beca giving Vampires a bad name. We can go some time without biting, and we don't always go for the neck."

Chloe laughed and tried to pick Beca up, but the small girl shook her head, taking her teeth out of the neck.

"Beca," Chloe reprimanded. She gave Beca a look. The small child whimpered and held on to one of the many Pikachus surround her. Chloe sighed, looking at the adorable image in front of her. She could hear Emily laugh behind her. Chloe took a step forward and reached for the girl. She placed her hands on Beca's sides.

"No!" Beca whined, her eyes widened. Her eyes filled with tears, as she held on to another Pikachu.

"I think she is tired," Emily commented, grinning. Chloe looked at the small half-vampire and noticed that she seemed ran down.

Chloe looked at her girlfriend. "Do you want a Pikachu?"

Beca nodded, as she stuck her thumb into her mouth. Chloe picked Beca and the Pikachu up and left to check out, leaving the dozen Pikachus with teeth marks behind.

At the line, Chloe handed Beca to Emily. The small girl wrapped her arms around her sister and slowly fell asleep.

Emily and Chloe decided that it was time to go home. The witch dropped the taller witch home.

Chloe used a spell to send all they had bought to her room, and carried a sleeping Beca into the apartment.

Aubrey was sitting on the couch when they entered. She looked back to see her best friend enter with the sleeping three-year old.

"Did you tire her out?"

Chloe shrugged. "She bit a lot of things."

Aubrey laughed and nodded. "Go to bed. We have Bellas practice in the morning."

The redhead frowned. "But Beca?"

"We'll take her. Now go. I don't want this to hinder our practice."

Chloe rolled her eyes and nodded. She went to leave Beca on her bed and got ready to sleep. After she was done and ready, she went on her bed. She moved Beca so the small girl was in her arms.

"Mama," Beca muttered in her sleep.

Chloe blushed at hearing Beca say that. She pulled her close and followed her girlfriend to sleep. Three more days.


	3. Bellas

It was the second morning. This time, Chloe was the first to wake up. She yawned, as she turned to look at the girl sleeping next to her. Beca was lying down on the bed, like a starfish, on her stomach. She had pushed Chloe towards the edge of the bed in her sleep. Beca's head was drooping at the edge of the bed.

Chloe grabbed her phone and took a picture, before getting up to prepare for Bellas practice. She didn't want to wake Beca up just yet.

She showered, brushed her teeth, and got dressed. She then headed to Beca, and sat in the bed. She placed her hand on Beca's back.

"Beca, we have to get up," Chloe whispered, as she moved the young girl's hair.

Beca mumbled something in her sleep and turned away.

"Beca," Chloe whispered, gently shaking the girl.

Beca let out a small whine, as she picked up her head and looked at Chloe.

"C'mon. You'll be able to go back to sleep. But we have to go somewhere, okay?"

Beca pushed herself up and then raised her arms, wanting to be picked up. Chloe held the half-asleep toddler. She helped Beca shower and dressed her up in her new clothing. Once Beca was presentable, they went down to the kitchen. Beca was still sleepy.

Aubrey made breakfast. Usually, Aubrey and Chloe would take turns making breakfast, but the blond decided to cook since her best friend had to deal with a three year old Beca.

Chloe carried Beca to the dinner table and sat her down on a chair. The vampire's head hit the table, waking her up. She rubbed her eyes and reached for a utensil. She ate her food, half asleep.

Chloe laughed and helped Beca eat, who struggled to shove food in her mouth. They quickly ate, and left after Aubrey. The werewolf knew that her best friend and altered girlfriend would be late. And she had to deal with it.

**_-_ **

Stacie winked at Aubrey, who blushed. She moved her body in a seductive way. Aubrey blushed and looked away. She then told the Bellas to take a break. Stacie started to walk over to Aubrey, but stopped when she heard the auditorium doors open. She turned to see Chloe walk in.

"You're late!" Stacie exclaimed, laughing. Stacie frowned when she saw someone behind Chloe, holding a big yellow stuffed rat. "Chlo? Who's that behind you? Where is Beca?"

Chloe let out an small laugh. She rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, you see."

"Becs!" Emily exclaimed, seeing her sister there. Beca looked at Emily and smiled. She released one hand from Chloe's pants, the rat, and reached for her sister.

Emily walked over and picked up the small Halfling. She kissed the small girl's cheek. Beca giggled and leaned her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Oh my god, Beca is  _so_  cute," Stacie gushed, as she rushed to her best friend. Beca stared at Stacie, before grinning.

"I can't believe thhat's Beca?" Stacie stated in shock. She looked at the small child, then at the older woman. Beca stared at Stacie. She then turned her attention to Amy, and the rest of the girls.

Beca started to kick her legs, wanting to be placed on the ground. She looked at Lilly, while Chloe explained what had happened to Beca.

Beca yawned and walked back to Chloe, raising her arms. Chloe smiled at Beca and picked her up. The small vampire wrapped her small arms around Chloe's neck and leaned her head on the woman's shoulder. She let out a deep breath, and fell asleep.

"Damn, Shorty can sleep anywhere," Fat Amy said, laughing loudly.

Chloe, Emily, and Stacie glared at the blond Australian, when they heard Beca whine, being awoken by the loud laughter.

Fat Amy raised her hands, palms forward, "Sorry."

Chloe walked over to the row of chairs, and placed Beca down. The young girl gripped Chloe's shirt, not wanting to let go. Beca's face scrunched up, as she got closer to crying.

Emily rushed over to her sister and placed the Pikachu in the girl's arms. Beca hugged the bear and sighed contently, as she fell back to sleep.

"Let's practice," Aubrey said, clapping her hands.

**-**

After two hours of practice, Beca was fully awake. Chloe had given her some chips, and the small vampire ate while watching the women dance.

"Stop that!" Aubrey exclaimed, glaring at Stacie.

The succubus just grinned, blowing a kiss. She winked. Aubrey blushed and looked away. She laughed.

Beca got off the couch and rushed to Chloe, but stopped when she saw Fat Amy in front of her.

"Mummy," Beca said, her eyes wide. She had a giant grin on her face. She extended her hands in front of her, and started walking around, as a mummy.

"That's not funny, midget," Amy muttered, glaring at the small vampire acting like a mummy.

Beca laughed and walked over to Lilly. "Boo?"

" _Boo_ ," Lilly whispered, as she walked away. Beca followed after her. The ghost phased through a wall. Beca stopped, but then decided to follow Lilly and walked into the wall. She crashed and fell back. Beca's eyes watered, as she stared at the wall. Someone walked behind her and picked her up.

The small Halfling looked at the woman, and her eyes went to the wings.

"Pwetty," Beca said, mesmerized.

Jessica laughed and kissed the small girl's cheek. "Oh my god Chlo, little Beca is  _so_  cute."

Ashley walked over to her best friend and looked at the small girl. Beca looked over the Ashley and grinned. "Fly! We fly!" The human-vampire started to flap her arms. "Fly!"

"We'll go fly one day," the fairy said, as she placed Beca on the ground. Beca looked from her to the harpie. Before going to the next group of people.

One of the women had her feet in water, as she stared at the small girl. Beca looked at the water, and then touched it. She watched as ripples appeared around her finger. She giggled and looked to the woman in front of her. She left the mermaid and walked to the banshee.

Flo just shook her head at the small girl. Cynthia Rose bend down, to be eye to eye. Beca touched the woman's cheek. "Hi."

"You are so friendly. Nothing like adult Beca," Cynthia Rose commented, as she messed the small girl's hair.

"Well she hasn't had life ruin her happiness," Stacie commented. "She's still a child. She is still innocent."

Everyone looked at Stacie. They were always shocked with what came out of her mind, all except Aubrey, who stood there, smug.

Aubrey walked over to Stacie and wrapped her arm around Stacie's shoulder. Aubrey was leaning over to kiss her girlfriend's cheek, when she felt a sharp pain on her hand that was on her side. She looked down, to see Beca's mouth against her hand.

Aubrey growled. Her eyes changed colors, as she glared at the girl. Beca just stared back, her eyes wide.

"Hey!" Stacie exclaimed, as she moved to stand between Beca and Aubrey.

Aubrey kept her eye on Beca. The taller woman picked the three year old up, and held her against her chest.

"Bree,  _don't_  you dare hurt her," Stacie threatened, as she stared at her girlfriend.

"She bit me!"

"She's a baby vampire. They are teething; of course Becs is going to bite you! I can bet you that she has been biting many things. And she didn't  _do_  anything. She can't infect you with her venom; she barely is a vampire. You're just mad because this time  _you_  can't do anything."

Aubrey huffed, as she glared. Her wolf features disappearing and changing back to human.

Beca looked up at Stacie, before turning to her chest. She patted her breasts, before grinning. "Mama! Soft!"

"It's mummy," Fat Amy corrected, but wasn't correct.

"Actually, that's what she calls me," Chloe said, blushing. She looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

"Mama!" Beca exclaimed, when Chloe didn't respond. She was pouting.

Chloe looked at Beca, and the small girl grinned. "Soft. Sleep?"

"No, Beca, those aren't pillows," Chloe told her, making everyone laugh. Her blush got more prominent. Emily stopped breathing, not wanting to feel hungry. Beca's eyes went to Chloe's next, and she shoved her fist into her mouth, biting it. Stacie reached up and pulled it away.

"It's okay. She can sleep for now, Aubrey wouldn't want to have an exhausted Beca,  _right_ ," Stacie said, a hint of lust in her voice. Aubrey swallowed loudly, before nodding.

Stacie turned to Chloe. "The last time Beca fed was three days ago, right?"

Chloe nodded.

"And when did this happen?"

"The day after."

Stacie nodded. "Okay. So Beca would be able to go a week before having to feed again. And Halfling can last a month. But I think Beca will need to feed tomorrow. The change quickened the need of blood. But I think you can sustain her with human food."

Chloe nodded in awe. She looked over the Beca, who was using Stacie's breast as a pillow. While Stacie was talking, Beca had  _ordered_  Emily to hand over the Pikachu. Beca was holding the Pikachu, it's ear in her mouth.

Aubrey decided to end practice, and the group of friends went to eat. Stacie was still holding on to Beca. Aubrey was holding the Pikachu.

Chloe got Beca back when they were eating. The small girl didn't want to sit anywhere except Chloe's lap. She didn't like the other chairs.

She got some food with her hand and extended it to Aubrey. "Doggy eat?"

Chloe covered her mouth to keep her laughter at bay. Everyone else didn't care. They all started laughing. Stacie wrapped her arms around her girlfriend to keep her from hurting her best friend.

"Shorty just called you a bitch," Fat Amy exclaimed. Beca looked at her, frowning.

"Bit?"

"No, you can't say that," Emily told little Beca. The little girl nodded slowly. "I always wanted to tell someone that. I'm so happy I'm not the youngest one here."

Stacie stopped whispering words to an angry Aubrey. The older woman calmed down, and sat back.

"I  _hate_  little Beca," Aubrey muttered.

"But c'mon, this is blackmail," Fat Amy said.

" _I blackmailed the 26th president to do my bidding once_ ," Lilly said, smirking.

Everyone looked at her, before turning their attention to their food and conversations.

Beca enjoyed being the center of attention, something adult Beca would hate.

They stayed there for another hour, before everyone had to leave. Stacie and Emily followed Aubrey, Chloe, and Beca back to the apartment. They were going to sleep over. Stacie, because of her knowledge and Emily, because she was the only vampire they trusted with Beca at the moment.

They ended up watching movies for the rest of the day, until Stacie dragged Aubrey to the blonde's room, to reward her for staying nice. Unlike Chloe, Beca and Emily had great hearing and were able to hear what was happening, even if Stacie and Aubrey were trying to be quiet.

"Chloe, can, uh, Beca is getting traumatized," Emily muttered, her eyes wide and her eyes on the door. Beca, who was sitting on her lap, had the same expression. They both looked petrified.

Chloe quickly snapped a picture, before performing a silencing spell.

Beca and Emily both turned back to Chloe, relieved.

"Thank you."

Chloe nodded. They turned back to the movie. Chloe didn't know when she fell asleep, but when she woke up, Beca was curled up next to her and she was in her bed. She smiled, knowing that Emily must have carried her there.

The house was quiet. She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. Two more days.


	4. Feeding

It was the third morning. Chloe was alone in her bed when she woke up. Beca's Pikachu in her arms, where Beca was when they had fallen asleep. She grabbed her phone and looked at the time, realizing that it was relatively early. She sat up and went to look for Beca.

Beca wasn't in the kitchen. Or in the living room. She wasn't with Emily, who seemed to be waking up. Emily decided to go with Chloe to look for Beca. They to went to the last place, Aubrey's room.

Emily grinned, having heard three heartbeats. She watched as Chloe quietly opened the door. Both women stuck their heads in and found Beca.

The small vampire must have snuck inside, and climbed onto the bed. At the moment, she was sleeping on Stacie, using her breasts as the pillows she wanted. Stacie and Aubrey seemed to be clothed. Beca was sleeping over the blanket, her head on one of the breasts, and the rest of her body aligned with Stacie's. Her small arms dangling on either sides.

If it was adult Beca, Chloe would have been angry, really angry. She would have probably use her magic to hurt Beca. But it was little Beca, and she was innocent. She didn't mean it in an adult way. Chloe couldn't be mad.

She pushed Emily back, and closed the door. She grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her away. Once they were far from the door, Chloe turned to Emily. "I'm going to make breakfast, want to help?"

Emily nodded and followed Chloe to the kitchen.

_**-** _

Aubrey walked in, a frown on her face. She sat down, and glared at Emily and Chloe.

"What?" Chloe asked, grinning. She raised her eyebrow, as she looked down the hall to see if Stacie and Beca were going to come out of the room.

"That damn bloodsucking cockblocker," Aubrey complained, grabbing her plate of food, and started to stab her food.

Chloe and Emily started to laugh, staring at the frustrated Werewolf. Chloe turned to Emily.

"Mama!" Chloe heard Beca exclaim, as Stacie carried the small girl into the kitchen. Beca extended her hands, wanting to be in the arms of Chloe.

The redhead laughed, and pulled the young girl close. They all went to sit down at the dinner table.

"Okay, we'll let Beca drink blood after breakfast. If she had food in her system, she won't have to drink as much. She will be full in a way, although blood and food are two different things. But in her mind, she won't have to need to drink a lot of blood to be completely full. And it will last until she can change back," Stacie explained, eating her food.

Chloe nodded. It always shocked her to hear Stacie talk about other species. She knew so much.

"Okay, so we have to decide how Beca is going to get the blood. She can't drink from Bree, because of obvious reasons. She could drink from Em, but we need her to stop Bec. So that leaves me and you Chlo."

"Me, no discussion," Chloe responded. She looked down to see Beca eating. She turned back to Stacie.

But Emily pitched in. "Beca wouldn't be able to break skin. So I will have to break it for her. Then she can do the rest."

Stacie nodded. "Okay, since Emily and Beca share a similar bloodline, stopping Beca from drinking to much will be a little easier. Usually, the older the vampire is, the more control they have over younger vampires. Usually, Emily wouldn't be able to control Beca, but since Beca is younger, she can."

"Mama," Beca called, as she showed Chloe that she could eat. She then turned her attention to her plate.

"I don't know what else we should discuss."

Chloe took a deep breath. Beca had never drunk anything from her. It was the first time, but she would be damn if she let her girlfriend drink from someone else.

She looked down to Beca, who seemed to be concentrating on her food. Chloe then started to eat herself.

_**-** _

Aubrey was in humanoid wolf mode. Her eyes were their blue color. Her teeth were sharp. Her nails were long. She was ready to stop Emily from hurting Chloe.

Stacie was close, in her arms was Beca, who was staring at Aubrey.

"Doggy," Beca whispered, her eyes wide. "Woof?"

Aubrey growled at the little vampire, hoping to scare her.

Beca clapped her hands and giggled. "Grr!"

The werewolf huffed in annoyance. Stacie just laughed and winked at her girlfriend.

Emily grabbed Chloe's hand. She could hear Chloe's heartbeat quicken. "It's okay, Chlo," Emily whispered. "It's going to hurt for a second."

Chloe nodded. She watched as Emily raised her wrist to her mouth and bit into it.

Stacie felt Beca freeze. She watched as Aubrey pulled Emily away, who seemed to not want to be pulled away. Beca then started to struggle in her arms. She fought against Stacie, trying to get to the blood. Her little fangs grew.

Stacie took Beca to Chloe, and watched as the small Halfling attached herself to Chloe's arm. She grabbed on the arm as she drank the blood that had been oozing out.

Aubrey was holding onto Emily, whose eyes were pitch black. Her teeth were sharp, her fangs out. Stacie looked at Emily.

"Snap out of it, Em," Stacie told her. She looked at her vampire friend. Emily snarled, as she struggled. "Emily, Beca is going to need you.  _Snap_  out of it!"

Emily's eyes went from Chloe to Beca. She slowly started to blink, coming back to. She swallowed loudly. Her eyes seemed to lighten up, as they changed to their ordinary color. Her teeth shrunk back to their regular size.

"Sorry," Emily whispered, as she looked away.

"Guys," Chloe whispered, her face shining with sweat and pale. Emily shot up and rushed to Beca and Chloe.

"Let go Beca," Emily ordered, a hint of dominance in the voice.

Beca's eyes went to Emily, and she growled.

Emily growled back. "Beca,  _let her go_."

Beca released Chloe's hand and moved back. She licked her lips. Stacie and Aubrey went to Chloe, checking her arm. They started to bandage the arm. Emily had her hands on Beca's shoulders, holding her still as the young girl tried to fight the vampire inside.

"Beca, calm down. Breath through your mouth, like this," Emily told her, as she showed Beca. The small vampire started to breath through her mouth, her black eyes changing back to their regular navy eyes. Her fangs retracting. Her eyes shifted from Emily to Chloe and back.

"Mama hurt?" Beca asked, as she stared at Chloe.

Emily sighed. "She's going to be okay?"

Beca shot off the couch and ran to Chloe. "Mama!" Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe, or as far as she could.

Aubrey picked Chloe up, bridal style and took her to her room to rest.

Beca ran as fast as she could, not wanting Chloe out her sight. She saw Aubrey place Chloe on the bed and Beca climbed onto it. She sat down, cross-legged, next to Chloe.

"Hey baby," Chloe said, her voice a slur from the blood loss. She smiled softly and stroked Beca's cheek. The small girl leaned into it.

"Mama, hurt?"

"No, just tired."

"Sorry," Beca whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

Chloe shook her head. She raised her hand, and Beca rushed into it. She inhaled deeply. "No, Becs, it's not your fault. I'm going to be okay. It's okay."

Beca nodded.

_**-** _

"We can either make a blood replenishing potion, or we can let Chloe's body heal itself at least enough so she can do a spell on herself," Stacie said, as she looked from Aubrey to Emily.

"We could ask her," Emily suggested. They had been sitting there for an hour, letting Chloe rest.

Stacie nodded. They all stood up and walked towards Chloe's room. They entered, to see Chloe sleeping, with Beca watching over her. She looked up to see the three women. She growled, baring her teeth.

Emily smiled. "Beca is protective. Chloe has been hurt, so her protective side came out. We just have to show her that we didn't come here to hurt anyone."

Stacie and Aubrey nodded. "We don't need to wake Chloe up. I think we should make the potion, and then wake Chloe up," Stacie said.

"Okay."

_**-** _

"And princess, saved," Beca finished the story. She looked at Chloe's face, before sighing. "Sorry, mama."

Beca got off the bed, and headed out to room. She went to the living room, but there was no one there. And no one was in the kitchen. She climbed onto a chair, and started to prepare a bowl of cereal. She made a mess, but she didn't give it any mind. She climbed off the chair and took the bowl to Chloe's room, spilling some milk on the way.

Once she reached the bed, she placed the bowl on the ground and shook Chloe away.

"Mama, food," Beca whispered.

Chloe moaned, as she woke up. She opened her eyes and smiled at Beca.

"Mama, make food," Beca told her, as she grabbed the bowl of cereal. She offered it to Chloe. Chloe sat up and took it.

"Thank you Beca. Did you make it yourself?"

Beca nodded.

Beca climbed onto the bed and watched as Chloe ate, feeling proud of herself. As a three year old, she made breakfast.

She laid down next to Chloe, and slowly fell asleep.

_**-** _

Emily returned to the apartment with the potion and dinner, Chloe had slept the whole day, or it seemed like it. Stacie and Aubrey had disappeared, and Emily did  _not_  want to know what the women were doing. She headed towards Chloe's room. She opened the door. She saw Chloe sleeping. Beca was asleep, but the noise woke her up. Beca glared at Emily, growling.

"Beca, I'm not going to hurt her," Emily said, as she took a step towards Beca. "I'm your sister, Bec."

Beca became more tensed. She growled even louder. It was enough to wake Chloe up. The red head opened her eyes and looked around. She smiled at Emily, and then realized Beca was growling.

"Beca, it's okay. Emily is not going to hurt me," Chloe said.

The small Halfling moved back, but she kept her eye on Emily. The tall vampire walked towards Chloe.

"Chloe, we were able to get a potion, that will make you better. It will multiply your blood cells. Take this, and then sleep while your body heals," Emily told Chloe, smiling softly.

Chloe nodded and took the small vial from Emily. The seventeen year old Halfling left the room. Beca relaxed and looked at the witch.

"Mama okay?"

Chloe took the content in the vial and nodded. "I'm going to be okay."

Beca grinned. After they finished eating, and getting ready for bed, Beca cuddled up close to Chloe and closed her eyes. Chloe was following her to sleep, when she tensed up. "Oh shit, I have class tomorrow." What was she going to do with Beca? She would think about it the next day. Day three was done.


	5. Babysitting

The potion was going to arrive by the end of the day. Maybe even the next morning. And as much as she wanted to miss class, she couldn't miss the exam the professor was giving them. She looked over to Beca, who was placing things in a backpack. Chloe had told her that the Bellas were going to babysit her, and she started to put together things she wanted to do.

Chloe just hoped it was going to be a good idea. As much as she loved the Bellas, they'd get in so much trouble. She was going to put Stacie in charge. Out of everyone, she trusted Stacie and Emily the most. She just hoped it was all going to end well.

Beca grabbed her backpack and looked at Chloe. "We go now?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. She extended her hand to Beca, and the small girl took it. She hugged her stuffed animal close, and walked out of the apartment.

**_-_ **

All the Bellas met in the auditorium. They were told that they had a meeting. As annoyed as most were that they had to wake up early, they were excited to see the small vampire.

Chloe and Beca were the last to arrive. Once she saw Stacie, Beca released Chloe's hand and ran to the Succubus.

"Stacie can even seduce a three year old," Fat Amy muttered, smirking.

Stacie shot her a look, as she picked Beca up. The small girl kissed Stacie's cheek and rested her head on Stacie's breast, Beca's favorite pillow.

"Beca is getting the most action," Aubrey muttered, glaring at the Halfling that was all up on her girlfriend. Chloe just laughed.

"Listen, I called you all here, because I have class until six, and I need you guys to babysit Beca. As much as I wish I could take her with me, I can't."

"It's not problem Chlo, we've got this," Emily told her, nodding her head. She never needed to be asked to spend time with her sister.

"Stacie is in charge. Stacie and Emily. The rest of you, don't damage her innocence too much," Chloe told them. She walked over to Stacie and took Beca from her. "I have to go, okay? You're going to stay here with Stacie, Emily, and the rest of them. I'll be back later. Be good, okay?"

"No leave," Beca said, her eyes wide. She shook her head. "No."

"I have to Beca, I'll be back, I promise," Chloe told her.

"No! Mama, stay!"

Chloe's eyes went to the ceiling. She couldn't see Beca's eyes. She knew she would have to leave. She couldn't miss class.

"Do you remember these girls? Their names?"

Beca nodded, her eyes filled with tears. She pointed to each one of them. "Mummy, Boo, Wosie, 'Essica, 'Lee, M-maid, 'Acie, Emmy, Doggy, Mama."

Aubrey growled, as the rest of them laughed.

"Aubrey, Beca, it's Aubrey," Chloe told her, smiling softly.

"Auggy?"

"I swear she's doing it on purpose," Aubrey said, annoyed.

Chloe laughed and nodded. She kissed Beca's forehead. "I have to go. I love you Beca." She handed Beca to Emily, knowing that the older vampire would be able to hold her.

Chloe started to walk away. Beca struggled against Emily. "Mama, no! Stay! Mama! Me nice! A'bee! Mama!" She sank her teeth into Emily, causing the taller Mitchell to drop her. She started to run after Chloe, but she wasn't able to catch up to her. She crashed into the door that had closed in front of her. She shot back up and started banging on the door, crying for Chloe. "Mama!"

The other Bellas watched, not sure what to do. As fun as Beca was, that was not a fun moment.

**_-_ **

Beca was sitting next to the door. She had been there for the last hour, not moving. The other Bellas were chatting, or catching up on sleep.

Beca let out a deep breath. She perked up when she heard footsteps, but her shoulders sagged when no one walked through the door.

Emily decided to go over and sit down next to Beca. She pulled the small girl close.

"Chloe is going to be back soon. She would never leave you. She loves you too much Beca," Emily whispered, whipping the tears. Beca looked up at Emily.

"Pwomise?"

"With my life," Emily told her.

Beca stood up and wrapped her small arms around her big sister. Emily then carried her to the group.

Fat Amy made eye contact with the other Bellas. She nodded, telling them that the plan was on. Ashley and Jessica looked uncomfortable.

Fat Amy asked to talk to talk to Aubrey alone.

"So, we want Beca alone, and we can't if Stacie is here. But were thinking that we could help you, if you help us. If you can help us get rid of Stacie, then you won't have to spend any time with Beca."

Aubrey frowned. That sound pretty legit. And she really didn't want to be around the  _evil_  Halfling. She nodded and shook the mummy's hand. "Deal."

They walked back. It was another half hour, with Emily, Ashley, and Jessica coloring with Beca. Lilly, Fat Amy, Flo and Cynthia Rose were playing poker. Aubrey was sitting on Stacie's lap, trying to seduce the seducer. The brunette was trying to control herself.

"I promised Chloe," Stacie told her, her eyes shifting from Aubrey to Beca, and back.

"I can't help myself. You are just so  _hot_ ," Aubrey told her, her hand raking her chest.

Stacie tossed her head back, trying to suppress the moan. She shook her head. "Are you sure you're not part Succubus?"

"Why don't we go find out? On my  _bed_ ," Aubrey purred, leaning forward and biting the brunette's neck.

Stacie's eyes darkened with lust. Everyone else started to feel uncomfortable, feeling the pheromones in the air.

Stacie shot up. "Em, you're in charge!" She then grabbed Aubrey's hand and left.

Emily scratched her neck, uncomfortable. "Acie 'nd Doggy gone?"

"You'll see them again later."

Beca shrugged and went back to coloring, oblivious to what had happened.

Just then, Emily's phone started to ring. She stood up to answer it.

"Benji, what's going on?"

" _I, uh, I need help_ ," he said, nervously.

"I'm with Beca, can it wait?"

" _No. I_ really _need you're help._ "

Emily sighed, running her hand through her hair. "Okay, just give me a second."

" _Thank you_ ," Benji said, relieved.

Emily hung up and walked to Beca. "Becs, I need to go, and I'll be back, I promise. Ashley and Jessica are going to take care of you, and I'll be back really soon, okay."

Beca nodded her head slowly. Sadness in her eyes, but she tried to be strong.

Emily kissed her little sister's cheek and left.

Fat Amy smirked, as Lilly suddenly appeared next to her. "How long do we have?"

"At least two hours," Lilly said.

The mummy nodded. "Let's get this party started!"

**_-_ **

"Ready, set, go!"

Fat Amy and Beca were having a contest to see who could eat the most chocolate. Jessica and Ashley tried to stop the Australian from doing that, but she wouldn't listen.

Fat Amy was obvious winning. Beca looked ready to give in, but just like Adult Beca, she wasn't giving up.

They stopped when Beca's lunch, the chocolate, ended up on all over the floor. She started crying.

Ashley shot forward, and picked the girl up, trying to get her stop crying. She shot Fat Amy a glare.

Beca slowly calmed down, as she sighed. "'Lee, yuck," Beca whispered, pointing to her mouth. Ashley nodded. She went through Beca's backpack and found a toothbrush and toothpaste. She then took Beca to the restroom to the restroom.

Ashley returned later with a more excited Beca. She sat down, the sugar in her system.

She started to pull Ashley's hand, wanting to run. "Fly! Pwomised fly!"

She released the Harpie's hand and climbed a chair. She jumped off of it, flapping her hands, but instead of flying, she was falling. Just as she was going to hit the floor, someone grabbed her. She giggled, as she felt Lilly pick her up. "Boo!"

Lilly rolled her eyes and placed the Halfling on the ground.

The group of girls were going to have to deal with the hyper vampire.

**_-_ **

Beca placed the cards on the table. "Fish!" She reached and grabbed all the candy.

"How is she winning?" Fat Amy asked, looking to each girl.

They were playing poker, and Beca didn't know what was going on. She would just say  _fish_  and grab the candy. The thing was, that she would have the best hand.

"I don't know," the banshee answered, looking at her cards. Beca had a royal flush, and Cynthia Rose had two pairs.

"We should take Adult Beca to Vegas, win us a lot of money," Fat Amy said, smirking.

" _I was able to count cards and win out five casinos_ ," Lilly said.

"'Essica, pee," Beca whined, pulling at her pants. The fairy picked her up and took her to the restroom. Jessica went to the mirror, as she waited for Beca to finish what she wanted to do.

When Beca was taking too long, and it was too quiet, Jessica went to check on the small girl. "Beca? Are you okay in there? Becs?" Jessica pushed the door open. The stall was empty. She then started to look through all the other stalls.

Beca was gone.

Jessica ran to the other Bellas. "You guys, Beca is missing!"

**_-_ **

Emily shook her head. She didn't know how, but Benji had gotten his foot stuck through a wall. He didn't know enough to use his magic to get it out. And he wouldn't tell her how it happened.

She opened the doors to the auditorium, to see all the Bellas in a frenzy. She frowned. "What's going on?"

They all stopped, not sure what to say. They looked who's idea was to get rid of Emily and Stacie.

"Well, uh, you see, we were playing. And Beca wanted to use the restroom, and um, she's missing?"

Emily's eyes darkened. Everyone took a step back. " _What do you mean missing?_ "

"She was here one second, and gone the next?"

The half-vampire released a growl. She clenched her fists, as her black eyes shifted from one person to the next. "You better find her, and soon. Because not only would you have to deal with a  _very_  angry Vampire, but an equally angry witch."

Fat Amy nodded, and they all continued to look for her.

Emily tried to catch Beca's scent, but it was scattered. There was one person she could think of, and she hoped they would be able to help.

**_-_ **

Aubrey didn't know how long she was looking. Stacie had asked her to search for Beca. The Succubus used her body, to convince the werewolf to look. And as hard as she fought against it, she wasn't able to resist.

The Bella leader used her sense of smell. She was alone. Stacie had everyone split up. Flo stayed in the auditorium, incase Beca returned. Emily went to the apartment. Stacie was going to check the classroom, and the other five got other parts of campus.

Aubrey told them that she wanted to search a certain place. One that she knew Adult Beca enjoyed.

She was actually disappointed when she was right. She had found Beca. She was sitting in front of a pond, staring at the ducks. She had a smile on her face. She looked over when she heard someone walking towards her.

"A'bee! Look, duckies. Swimmy!"

She would never admit it to anyone, but Child Beca was adorable. She was so cute, and she kind of wished that there was no way of reversing it. Maybe, Aubrey would had been able to make sure Beca grew up to be a decent vampire, instead of the sarcastic one she was. But she also knew that it would change the relationship she had with Chloe.

Aubrey sat down next to Beca, and stared at the ducks.

"A'bee?"

"Hmm," she hummed, keeping her eyes ahead, but letting Beca know that she was listening.

"Mama come back?"

Aubrey had to look at the small vampire. Her navy eyes wide with hope, as she looked at Aubrey, as if she had the answer of what life meant.

"Yeah, she'll be back. She would  _never_  leave you," Aubrey whispered.

Beca sighed deeply, nodding. "Miss mama."

"She misses you too."

"A'bee?"

"Yes?"

"Like me?"

Aubrey laughed. "You may be an pain in my butt, but I do like you. You're like an annoying sister."

"We knew it," someone said from behind.

Aubrey looked over, to see Emily and Stacie standing there, the latter having a grin on her face. She watched as Emily shot forward and kissed Beca's cheek.

"Never do that again. I thought I lost you," Emily told her sister. She hugged the smaller Halfling close.

Beca pushed her away, giggling. "Kay! Kay!"

Stacie sat down next to Aubrey. "You know, I want a child, with you. In the future."

Aubrey looked over. "You'd be a perfect mother."

Stacie reached over and kissed Aubrey on the lips. "So would you."

**_-_ **

Chloe entered the auditorium. She saw all the Bellas, sleeping, some on the ground, others on chairs. What caught her attention were Aubrey and Beca. Aubrey had her arms around Beca, how was hold her Pikachu. She walked over and took a picture, before waking them up.

Chloe had never seen a smile as big as the one on Beca's face. "Mama! Back!"

She jumped into the redhead's arms. She wrapped her short arms around her.

"Hey baby, I missed you so much. Did you have fun?"

Beca nodded. "Candy! Fishy! 'nd duckies!"

Chloe laughed. "I see you had fun."

The other Bellas stood up. They all said their goodbyes, wanting to sleep on their own beds. The search for Beca had taken a lot out of them.

Lilly had muttered, " _I had chained a man in a dungeon to keep him from running once_." Chloe didn't know what to make of it.

Emily and Stacie stood there, as they watched Beca gush over the return of her  _mama_.

"Did it arrive yet?" Aubrey asked, as she looked at Chloe.

The witch nodded. "Yeah. I'm supposed to give it to her during her meal and let her sleep. She will wake up in the morning, as herself."

Aubrey sighed. "Well, I'm going to miss her as Little Beca. But at least I can defend myself with Adult Beca."

Chloe laughed. She nodded. She placed Beca on the ground and watched as the three year old ran to her backpack, grabbed a piece of paper and ran back, giving it to Chloe.

"Me draweded, famy," Beca told her, feeling proud of herself.

Chloe looked at the picture. She saw her magically-altered girlfriend had drawn a picture of her family. She could tell who was who.

There was Beca, a tiny stick figure with fangs. There was  _mama_ , a stick figure with red hair. There was _Emmy_ , a stick figure with brown hair and fangs. There was  _Acie_ , a stick figure with brown hair, and big breasts. She drew an arrow towards it and wrote,  _soft sleepy_. And lastly, there was a stick figure of a dog, and it had,  _Abee woof_.

"'Essica 'nd 'Lee 'elped," Beca said, nodding.

Aubrey growled. The moment she had with Beca was gone, and she couldn't wait until Adult Beca was back so she could get her revenge. Stacie and Emily where laughing, while Chloe kissed Beca's cheek.

She touched the potion in her pocket. It was time to get her girlfriend back.


	6. The Cure

Beca opened her eyes. Her head felt heavy, foggy. She pushed herself up with her elbows, while looking around. She tried to remember how she got there. One second she was watching Chloe, and the next she was waking up in bed.

She looked to her side, and saw Chloe, sleeping. She looked tired, so Beca decided to let her sleep and left to get her breakfast.

**_-_ **

Chloe opened her eyes, to find the bed empty. She shot up, looking around for her girlfriend. She quickly rushed to the living room, to find Stacie, Aubrey, and Emily sitting there.

"Where is Beca?" Emily asked, looking for her sister.

"I don't know, she was gone when I woke up," Chloe said, panicking.

Aubrey looked at Chloe. "Are you sure she didn't shrink anymore? I mean, we could barely see her when she was three, what if the potion did the opposite?"

Chloe rubbed her face.

"What's going on?" Beca asked, standing behind Chloe.

"We lost you," Chloe said, absentminded. She shook her head, then looked behind when she realized something. "Beca?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was getting food," she said, raised her hand with a white bag.

Chloe ran and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "I've missed you so much."

Beca frowned. "Missed me? What happened?"

"Do you remember anything about Chloe's spell? Anything at all?" Stacie asked, standing up.

Beca shook her head. "What spell? Is that why my head is all fogged up? I feel like I've been sleeping for a long time."

"I kinda turned you into a child," Chloe told her, looking nervous.

Beca stared at her girlfriend. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"I-I didn't mean it," Chloe said, pleading.

Beca slowly nodded her head. "How long?"

"Four days. Bec, you were  _so_  adorable," Emily said, grinning.

Beca's eyes widened, as she stared at her friends and sister. She could feel her cheeks heat up.

"Beca," Chloe whispered, as she leaned over and touched Beca's cheeks. "You aren't a full vampire anymore."

Beca frowned and touched her own face. "I guess something good did come out of it."

Aubrey cleared her throat. "You do know this means you are no longer protected and I can get my revenge on you. And trust me, I will make you pay for this, and you won't even realize it."

Beca smirked. "Bring it, dog."

The blond growled and glared at the oldest vampire.

Beca shifted her attention from the werewolf to her girlfriend. "Everything is hazy. There are things that I remember. Like, if it's triggered. I remember  _doggy_  there. The bite and all, but everything else is locked up."

"You drank, from me," Chloe said, cautiously, not sure how her girlfriend of a year was going to react.

"I-I think we should talk about that later," Beca whispered, not making eye contact with Chloe. She then looked to Emily. "How did it feel being the older sister?"

Emily looked so excited. "It felt great. Now I understand you. Why you are so protective of me."

"Making you is one of the only good thing dad ever did for us," Beca said, a small smile on her face. "But now I am older and taking my responsibilities back."

Emily nodded.

"Thanks, for taking care of me while I was,  _small_."

Stacie laughed. "Small? You mean, Small _er_."

Beca glared at her.

"You want to sleep on my soft pillows?" Stacie asked, sticking her chest out. She patted her chest and shot Beca a wink.

Beca's eyes shifted from Stacie's face to her breasts. She felt as if all the blood in her body moved to her cheeks, as she blushed.

" _Stacie_ ," Chloe said, glaring. "That's my girl."

"Yeah, but—"

"Stacie, you do know I can shrink them,  _right_?"

The succubus sighed and nodded. "Fine, I'll stop. Not my fault your girlfriend liked my breasts."

" _Stacie_."

Beca looked from her best friend to her girlfriend, a grin on her face. She shook her head.

"Becs, we have pictures," Emily said, grinning. She took her phone out and started to show Beca the pictures of her a younger Beca.

Beca grabbed the phone, stopping to a picture of herself and Chloe. She could tell that neither of them noticed the picture was taken. Beca smiled softly, as she noticed the look on Chloe's face. The witch had a look of pure adoration. And she was staring at the three year old Beca.

"You were adorable," Chloe whispered, as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

Beca looked at her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Chlo."

"Gross," Aubrey muttered, glared at the vampire in front of her. Beca looked at Chloe, then at Aubrey.

"You're just jealous I get more action that you do," Beca told her, smugly.

Aubrey took a step towards her, while Beca smirked. "Watch it."

"Or what? Do something  _doggy_."

Aubrey released a loud growl.

Chloe touched Beca's side, and muttered a few words. Beca yelped as she felt something shock her. "What the hell Chloe!"

Stacie on the other hand just smacked Aubrey's head. "Ow!"

Emily laughed at the two, as she shook her own head.

"I'm going to enjoy this," she whispered, as she watched the vampire and werewolf's girlfriends scold them.

**_-_ **

Chloe looked at Beca. They were both sitting on the bed, and she would have to talk to Beca, about the feeding. She was nervous. Her heart was beating hard against her chest.

"Calm down Chlo," Beca whispered, smiling softly.

"I'm just nervous," Chloe said, her eyes shifting from Beca to the bed.

"It's okay, to be nervous. I am too," Beca said, grabbing her girlfriend's hand. "But we need to talk about the whole me drinking blood from you thing."

"What is there to talk about? I'm okay."

"You don't get it. Do you ever wonder why I never drink from you? Why I leave when I need it?"

Chloe nodded her head. "Yeah. I do."

"If-if I drink from you, I won't want to stop. Nothing else will satisfy me. The connection,  _our_  connection is strong. I mean, when I drink from Em, nothing else tastes as good, because she is my sister. She is connected to me in ways that everyone else isn't. But you, Chloe, if I drink from you, I won't be able to drink from anyone else."

"Beca, it's okay. I want you to drink from me," Chloe told her, gripping the brunette's hand tightly.

Beca shook her head. "When I drink from someone, a bit of my venom stays. It's what keeps them connected to me. It's like I marked them. It makes them want me to drink from them."

"Emily—"

"She's fine. Her own venom fights mine. It takes two days, because I'm full vampire and she's only half. My venom is stronger."

Chloe nodded. "What if I want it?"

"No, you don't. It's the—"

"It's not the venom. You had none when you drank from me. I love you Beca. And I want to do this for you."

Beca sighed. She looked to their linked hands. "Can I think about it? I don't want you to feel like you have to feed me."

"I just want to feel the connection. I've talked to other vampire mates about it. And they said--"

"Whoa, wait, other vampire mates? The only other vampire mates that is not a vampire I know is Benji. Who are you talking to?"

Chloe blushed. "Well, there is this chat room—"

"Chat room?" Beca asked, laughing.

The witch glared at her. "Yes chat room. Now shut up and let me continue." Beca raised her hands. She grinned at her. "Okay, I was talking in the  _chat room_  with the others. And they told me that when they are being drank from, they feel connected. They feel closer to their mates."

Beca sighed. "Look, if I ever drink from you. And I mean  _if_ , you are going to like it. My venom will enter your system, and you won't want me to detach myself from you. And if I am to ever  _drink_  your blood, I want us to be ready for that."

"And until then?"

"I drink from the  _dog_."

"Fuck you Beca!" Aubrey shouted from the other side of the door. Beca just laughed while Chloe shook her head. How she loved her friends.

**_-_ **

_Two Nights Later_

Beca opened her eyes, as her phone didn't stop ringing. She was trying to reach for it, but Chloe beat her to it. The redhead answered the phone.

"Hey Benji," Chloe said, her voice too perky for being woken up.

 _"Hey Chloe. Is Beca there?"_  Beca could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"She's right next to me," Chloe said, confused.

" _Can you do a huge favor, and not ask any questions? Like do it even if you don't know why?_ "

Chloe looked at Beca, not sure what was going on. "Okay, yeah?"

" _Promise me_."

"I promise. "

Benji sighed " _Can you chain Beca to the bed. With magic?_ "

"What?"

" _Please Chloe_ ," Benji begged.

Chloe sighed. She closed her eyes. She whispered the words, and soon, Beca's wrists were chained to the headboard.

"Why don't we ever do this for sex? It would be so much fun," Beca said, smirking. Although she did wonder why Benji wanted Beca chained up. She suddenly tensed up. "What happened to Emily?"

"Benji, what's going on?" Chloe asked.

" _Emily and I wanted to try something fun, for sex_." Beca growled at that. She did  _not_  want to hear about her younger sister's sex life. " _And, I thought it would be cool, to make the bed float._ "

"Oh my god, tell me you didn't. Not again," Chloe whispered, as she stared at Beca.

" _Chloe, I changed Emily into a child and I don't know what to do._ "

**The End.**


End file.
